Gundam Boys in a mental home
by Evets O' Rourke
Summary: The G-Boys are in a mental home. (first fic written, on a sugar high)


**This is my first (pathetic) attempt at a fic. This was rolling around in my strange mind and I decided to write it. Uh, well, here it is. I promise to write better ones after this **

*********************************************************************** 

We are taken to a mental hospital where the Gundam pilots are, um, residing. 

Nurse 1: Ok, these last few people are really screwed up in the head, so you have to be careful. 

New nurse:*gulp* Ok. Where do I start? 

Nurse 1: This is Heero Yuys room, in my opinion the easiest to handle. 

_She opens the door and we see the Wing Zero pilot sitting on an invisible stool pretending to type on a computer. he looks up at them and takes his hand putting the thumb and pointer finger out to look like a pistol. _

Nurse 1: Hello Mr. Yuy, its lunch time. 

Heero: I will kill you._ He 'shoots' his gun at the nurse _

Nurse 1: Sure you will. Ok, your mission is to eat every last bit of food on this plate. 

Heero: Mission Accepted. _he gives a mock salute and begins to eat_

New Nurse: That was easy. 

Nurse 1: Dont worry, it gets harder. 

_They enter the second room. The windows are closed and a pillow is stuffed in each one to block out the light. _Nurse 1: Mr. Maxwell? Where are you? 

_Duo jumps out from behind the door_

Duo: I am the God of Death ! Ooohhh, lunch. The God of Death is pleased, you may leave. 

_he takes the tray and shows the nurses the door. _

New nurse: Whos next? 

Nurse1:Trowa Barton _They enter his room and see the pilot cowering in fear. _

Trowa: Cathy, I dont want to play throw the knives, dont make me play._ He is holding a stuffed lion_

Nurse1: Dont worry, Cathy cant get you, shes not here. _the nurse says affectionatley, trying to calm his nerves. Trowa takes his tray and eats, his eye darting back and forth making sure Cathy isnt around. He looks at the tray and sees his steak knife._

Trowa: AAAAAAHHHHH!!!! GET IT AWAY FROM ME!!! NO!!! _the door closes leaving him alone with the knife _

Nurse1: Ok, now for the real loonies, now you DO have to exercise caution. 

_They open a 4th door, the room is half colored all black, the other half completely white. Quatre Winner sits against the wall, half his body on each side. He looks up and sees the nurses. _

Quatre: _in a cheerful mood_ Hello, how are you? _expression changes _Get away! Ill destroy you !_ insane laughing ensues then returns to being nice _I appreciate the trouble. _You can tell when hes nuts and sane so Ill quit saying it_ Im going to destroy you and the whole mental home hahahahahahahahahaah!! 

_Nurse: gulps. takes a long pole and placing the food on the ground uses the pole to push it to the demented Sandrock pilot. _

Quatre: Thank you. 

_as they close the door, they hear a thwap of something thrown at the door. _

The fifth door is home to none other than Wufei. Who is in a straight jacket, trying desperately to escape from it. 

Wufei: You weak women, this is an injustice to trap me here!! Prove you arent as weak as I think and free me! Do you hear me? Free me from this injustice. _suddenly begins to play with the word injustice _Injustice, injustice injustice injustice. 

Nurse1: Yes Mr. Wufei, this is a major injustice _she puts his food down and leaves. _

New nurse: Thats it, right? 

Nurse1: No, one more, follow me 

_They proceed down a long hallway filled with security cameras. They reach the elevator and go down to another hallway filled with security check points, armed guards and laser beams every few feet. They reach a large Gundanium reinforced 5 foot thick door with caution signs all over. The sign on the door reads Dorothy Catalonia _

Nurse1: Whatever you do, dont look directly at the eyebrows. 

New Nurse:_ gulps_ o-ok. 

They enter a drab dark room with security cameras mounted all over the wall. Dorothy is in a straightjacket strapped to one of those dollies they use to transport the real big psychos (think Hannibal). She is in a cage of laser beams crisscrossing in every which direction. A small arm protrudes through the cage and the nurse places the food on it, the arm returns to the cage. Over to the right is another person in the same situation. 

New Nurse: I thought that Dorothy was the only person in here. 

Nurse1: No, there wasnt enough room so theyre sharing. Heard she went off the deep end, ran into the middle of a battlefield yelling Stop! Peace Peace! 

_Looking at the sign above the other person we see a sign reading R .Peacecraft (big surprise, who else would do that?) A loud banging sound is heard from Dorothys cage and the nurses see a large thick bush of hair protruding from Dorothys head attacking the robot arm. _

Nurse1: Look out! The eyebrow is angry!!! 

Dorothy's eyebrow:_ snarls like any large hideous monster would_

Dorothy: Go, make it a glorious battle! 

Dorothy's eyebrow:_ roars and breaks through the cage._

Both nurses: AAAAHHHH!!! 

_Heero appears with a real gun _

Heero: I will kill you Psycho bitch. 

_Heero empties round after round into Dorothy and the monster eyebrow but to no avail. _

Heero, Nurses & Guards that showed up chasing Heero: OH shit 

Relena: PEACE!! Stop the fighting! 

_**Bang!** Heeros gun is pointed at Relena and smoke is coming from the barrel of the gun _

Heero: Finally I shut the bitch up. 

_Remembering the eyebrow demon they all look up to see a second one. Both eyebrows devour Heero, the guards, the nurses, the psychos in the mental home and keep growing until they eventually cover the whole planet. THE END_

*********************************************************************** TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. I PROMISE TO WRITE GOOD ONES AFTER THIS. 

Wufei: You better, this was an injustice!! 

Heero: It sucked. 

Relena: Peace 

Heero: I thought I killed you. 

Relena:_ Oh yeah. dies again _

Dorothy: I liked it. 

Dorothy's eyebrows:_ roar in agreement _

Heero: You would. 

Wufei: Injustice!!! 


End file.
